1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rice cooker for cooking rice and, more particularly, to a jar type cauldron, which is constructed by shaping clay into a jar and firing the shaped clay to make a main body of the cauldron, and by providing an inner wall in an upper portion of the main body to form a double-wall structure, thus enhancing a warming effect and allowing rice to be well steamed, therefore allowing even unskilled persons to easily cook a large amount of rice well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cooking utensil for cooking a large amount of rice is referred to as a cauldron, and the cauldron is made of iron. Since the cauldron is made of iron, the main body of the cauldron is rapidly heated when heat is applied to the bottom of the cauldron. Further, when the cooking process is completed and the heat is not applied, the main body of the cauldron is rapidly cooled.
Therefore, the conventional cauldron is problematic in that a user must not apply maximum heat, and the heat must be slowly reduced to allow rice to be steamed by its own heat, when the rice is almost completed. Thus, if the cook does not have a great deal of experience cooking rice, the rice may be underdone or overdone. Further, it is difficult to achieve a uniform taste.